HOME
by L2Alois
Summary: Naruto, seorang pelajar miskin yang hidup di apartemen bersama dua orang temannya, Kyuubi dan Gaara, menemukan seorang anak bernama Sasuke yang kemudian diangkatnya sebagai adik. Kehidupan mereka berempat sebagai keluarga pun dimulai.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: HOME **

**CHARACTERS: Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Kyuubi, and the others**

**GENRE: Saya bingung menentukan genrenya, tapi mungkin Romance, Family**

**RATING: T+**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: Shounen ai, AT (Di sini Naruto 5 tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke), alur yang agak berantakan, dll. **

**Pertama kali saya buat fict SasuNaru di fandom Naruto ini, mohon bantuan semuanya... Fict ini adalah versi lain dari fict saya sendiri, "A World To Believe In" di fandom Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Part 1: Welcome to our life**

**.**

**.**

Di hari bersalju itu, seorang remaja berkulit tan sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya setelah bekerja selama delapan jam nonstop. Tubuhnya begitu lelah tapi ia tetap berjalan dengan senandung riang karena ia paling tidak berhasil mendapat gaji ekstra setelah lembur.

Tengah berjalan dengan riang, tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung sesuatu sehingga membuat remaja itu, yang memproklamirkan diri paling tampan (padahal wajahnya itu benar-benar sangat biasa menurut teman-temannya) , jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya.

"WOII, KURANG AJAR! SIAPA YANG BERANI-BERANINYA MEMBUATKU YANG GANTENGNYA LUAR BIASA NYOSOR SEPERTI IN-" Naruto menghentikan teriakannya karena menyadari apa yang tadi membuatnya terjatuh, seorang anak, usianya sekitar sepuluh tahunan, terbaring dihadapannya dengan tubuh penuh darah.

Remaja itu terdiam lama, dia berniat meninggalkan tubuh berlumuran darah itu dan pulang keapartemennya yang hangat. Tapi ketika baru akan menyingkir dari tempat itu sesuatu menahan kakinya. Mata biru itu menoleh dan sesuatu yang dilihatnya membuat ia tidak bisa melanjutkan langkahnya. Hitam yang lebih kelam dari langit di malam hari menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa terlukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Mungkin dia bisa menunda kepulangannya untuk beberapa saat ke depan? Lagipula hal yang wajar kalau dirinya yang baik hati dan tidak sombong (kata siapa?) ini menolong anak kecil yang sedang terluka kan? Karena itu ia berjongkok dan menanyai anak itu dengan senyum lebarnya, "Hei, Siapa namamu? Bagaimana kau bisa terluka seperti ini?"

Anak itu tidak menjawab, hanya terus menatapnya sampai akhirnya mata hitam itu tertutup karena kelelahan.

**.**

**.**

Anak itu membuka matanya, bingung dengan keadaan di sekitar. Saat ini dia tengah berbaring di sebuah ranjang empuk di ruangan yang menurutnya sangat besar.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Anak itu menoleh dan melihat seseorang berjalan kearahnya. Dia mengingatnya, sosok berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu adalah orang yang waktu itu menemukannya.

"Kelihatannya keadaanmu sudah membaik, jadi siapa namamu?"

Bocah berambut hitam itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat apapun, siapa namanya? Kenapa ia bisa terluka seperti itu? Darimana asalnya?, tidak ada satupun dari pertanyaan itu bisa ia jawab. "Aku tidak tahu..."

Naruto terdiam, anak didepannya ini sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun, lagipula bahasa yang digunakannya terlalu sopan untuk anak seusianya.

...

"_Siapa namamu?"_

"_Naruto"_

"_Kemana orang tuamu?"_

_Bocah berambut pirang itu menggeleng keras, air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. _

"_Ti..tidak tahu.., Hiks...Kaa-chan, KAA-CHAAAN!, HUAAAA..."_

_... _

Naruto menggeleng pelan, anak ini sendirian, sedikit banyak mengingatkannya akan masa lalu,bahkan mungkin lebih parah karena sama sekali tidak punya ingatan, jadi kenapa ia tidak tinggal disini saja bersamanya ?, lagipula ia terlalu sibuk untuk membersihkan kamarnya sendiri...

"Hei, apa kau mau tinggal disini?" Anak itu membelalakkan matanya, ia tidak salah dengar kan? Orang ini mengajaknya, yang baru saja ditemui untuk tinggal bersama? Karena itu ia mengulang pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya tadi, "Tinggal disini?"

"Ya, bagaimana kalau kau jadi adikku saja? Lagipula kau cukup manis, jadi mulai hari ini kau akan jadi adikku" Naruto mengacak rambut hitam bocah itu dan tertawa lebar, puas dengan hasil pemikirannya.

"Mungkin di sini akan sedikit ribut berhubung banyak orang aneh, tapi tidak ada seorangpun dari kami yang akan menolak seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuan."

Bocah itu hanya kebingungan, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tempat ini sama sekali asing baginya, semua yang ada di sekitarnya tidak dapat ia kenali. Hanya saja, ketika telapak tangan itu menyentuh kepalanya, perasaan hangat dan nyaman menyeruak di dadanya, karena itu ia memutuskan walaupun ia tidak punya dan tidak ingat apa-apa, ia tidak akan sendirian lagi selama ada bersama orang ini.

"Jadi kau mau kan?"

Perlahan bocah itu mengangguk, "Ya.."

Naruto tertawa puas, "Kalau begitu panggil aku Nii-chan!"

"Ya, _Nii-chan_"

**.**

**.**

"Jadi?"

"Apanya yang jadi Gaara?"

"Naruto, ternyata kamu punya hobi seperti itu ya?"

"APAAAA? _No way_, aku jelas bukan PEDOFILE Gaara"

"Lalu kenapa begitu aku pulang ada anak kecil disini?"

"Kurang ajar kau!, Sudah kubilang kan, dia ini adik baruku!"

"Tapi Naruto"

"Ada apa lagi Kyuu-Senpai?"

"Berhubung aku Senpai yang baik, biar kuberitahu kau, Naruto, adik itu bukan sesuatu yang muncul begitu saja ketika kau minta kan"

"Tentu saja tidak, sudahlah, dasar kalian berdua sama-sama bodoh, ayo Sasu-chan kita pergi saja!"

Begitulah kekacauan yang sempat terjadi ketika Naruto memperkenalkan Sasuke, adik barunya ke dua orang teman sekamarnya. Kyuubi dan Gaara hanya bisa melongo memandang makhluk kecil yang menatap mereka dengan mata polosnya, dalam otak mereka langsung berkumpul pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang makin dipikirkan makin membuat mereka pusing, tapi yang utama, siapa yang akan merawat anak ini? Naruto itu orang yang ceroboh dan urakan, bahkan tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, terbukti dari seringnya ia ke kamar para tetangganya Kiba, Chouji, atau Hinata menyebabkan kekacauan hanya untuk _makan malam, _bagaimana ia bisa mengurus seorang anak?

"Uhm, Nii-chan?" Sasuke menyela pembicaraan Naruto dengan Kyuubi dan Gaara, wajahnya tampak malu-malu, ada sedikit rona merah dipipinya.

"Ya, Sasu-chan?"

"Makan malamnya sudah siap, kamar nii-chan juga sudah kubersihkan"

"Kau memang adik paling imut di dunia Sasu-chan"

Kini Gaara tahu kalau Naruto tidak akan pernah _mengurus_ Sasuke, dia yang _diurus_ oleh Sasuke.

Kyuubi menghela nafas, lagi-lagi Naruto membuat masalah , bayangkan, mana ada orang yang memungut anak bermasalah begitu saja di jalanan? Lagipula darimana anak itu mendapatkan luka-luka seperti itu? Memungut anak itu kan sama sekali berbeda dengan memungut anjing atau kucing. Tapi melihat Naruto dan Gaara yang kelihatannya sama sekali tidak keberatan, dia hanya bisa pasrah, dia tidak setega itu untuk membiarkan seorang anak terlantar begitu saja, lagipula sepertinya anak itu lumayan juga untuk dijadikan adiknya (baca: pembantunya).

**.**

**.**

Sejak hari itu, genap sebulan Sasuke, sekarang Uzumaki Sasuke tinggal bersama tiga orang aneh (baca: Naruto, Kyuubi, dan Gaara) berdesak-desakan di apartemen yang sebenarnya hanya berkapasitas untuk dua orang. Sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke mulai mengenali orang-orang di sekitarnya itu. Gaara, pemuda berambut merah itu adalah sahabat dekat Naruto yang lebih muda setahun darinya, entah kenapa pemuda ini bisa tinggal dengan Naruto dan Kyuubi.

Lalu ada Namikaze Kyuubi, pemuda super tampan berambut pirang kemerahan dengan mata merah yang selalu berkilat licik, seseorang yang entah kenapa dipanggil Naruto sebagai Senpai padahal mereka seumuran, kata Naruto sendiri Kyuubi adalah seniornya di panti asuhan dulu, Kyuubi seperti seorang kepala keluarga di rumah kecil mereka itu.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia baru berusia 16 tahun, tanpa orang tua atau saudara yang lainnya, dia harus bersekolah sekaligus bekerja banting tulang untuk bertahan hidup. Sekarang sudah setahun ia bekerja setelah meninggalkan panti asuhan. Bersama dengan Kyuubi yang merupakan seniornya di panti asuhan, mereka menyewa sebuah apartemen murah (yang lebih cocok disebut rumah susun) yang digunakan untuk tinggal bersama. Sasuke tidak bertanya terlalu banyak soal ini karena melihat wajah Naruto maupun Kyuubi yang tampak menegang kalau ada yang membicarakan soal masa lalu mereka.

Walaupun sifat dari mereka bertiga benar-benar berbeda, Sasuke menemukan satu kesamaan di antara kakak-kakak barunya itu, mereka tidak pernah sekalipun membicarakan masa lalu mereka. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak ada masalah dengan hal itu, karena sekarang yang paling penting adalah mereka bertiga mau menerimanya, seorang anak aneh yang tidak punya ingatan.

Tapi sekarang berbeda, Sasuke adalah bagian dari orang-orang ini, walaupun mereka semua tidak ada hubungan darah tapi Sasuke bahagia karena ingatannya telah dimulai di tengah orang-orang ini...karena mereka adalah...

...keluarga barunya...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>-TBC—<strong>

**Author Note:**

**Padahal sudah lama banget jadi fansnya SasuNaru , tapi baru kepikiran buat publish fictnya. Sebenarnya fict ini sudah nganggur di document saya sejak dua tahun yang lalu, jadi mohon maaf kalau kalimatnya berantakan banget. **

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca, kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan... **


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: HOME **

**CHARACTERS: Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Kyuubi, and the others**

**GENRE: Saya bingung menentukan genrenya, tapi mungkin Family dengan sedikit romance**

**RATING: T+**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: Shounen ai, AT (Di sini Naruto 5 tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke), alur yang agak berantakan, AU, OOC dikit (atau banyak?), dll. **

**Pertama kali saya buat fict Sasunaru di fandom Naruto, mohon bantuan semuanya... Fict ini adalah versi lain dari fict saya sendiri, "A World To Believe In" di fandom Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Part 2: Five years later**

**.**

**.**

PIP.. PIP... PIP...!

Sasuke menguap setelah bangun dari tidur singkatnya, dia menggeliat pelan dan mematikan alarm di dekat tempat tidurnya. Dengan malas-malasan, pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan segera melipat futonnya.

"Pagi Sasuke-kun"

"Pagi" Sasuke menjawab sambil menoleh ke arah Gaara yang sedang berkutat dengan HPnya, agak heran, Sasuke kembali bertanya "Kenapa kau sudah bangun pagi-pagi begini?"

"Ada janji dengan dosen" Gaara menjawab singkat.

"Kau mau berangkat dengan penampilan begitu?" Sasuke melanjutkan karena melihat baju yang dipakai Gaara sama dengan yang dipakai kemarin malam, "Tidak mandi dulu?"

"Malas, lagipula mandi hanya menghabiskan sabun saja" jawab Gaara seadanya lalu meraih tasnya dan menghilang begitu saja dibalik pintu geser.

Sasuke sweatdrop, entah kenapa dia bisa sekamar dengan Gaara, karena sifat Sasuke dan Gaara yang sama-sama cool (atau malah autis?), mereka jadi jarang bicara, dan kalaupun bicara pun selalu berakhir dengan percakapan tidak jelas.

Di apartemen mereka ini, memang hanya ada dua kamar tidur, jadi Sasuke berbagi dengan Gaara sedangkan Kyuubi berbagi dengan Naruto. Memang beginilah nasib jadi orang miskin, sudah tinggal di apartemen murahan yang hanya punya dua kamar, satu dapur kecil, satu kamar mandi dan satu ruang makan, harus tidur berdesakan di ruangan tanpa AC pula, kalau sedang musim dingin sih tidak masalah, tapi masalahnya sekarang adalah musim panas.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Sasuke segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Pukul 07.00, Sasuke segera makan setelah memasak sarapan, yang sebenarnya cuma sepotong roti yang dibagi empat untuk semua. Kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa Sasuke yang menyiapkan makanan, itu karena semua tugas mengurus rumah dia sendiri yang kerjakan, mulai dari memasak, bersih-bersih rumah, sampai mencuci. Tidak mungkin kan Naruto yang serampangan itu bisa membersihkan rumah? Gaara terlalu sibuk untuk itu karena dia mengambil dua kerja sambilan sekaligus. Kyuubi? Jangan tanya, mana mau seorang Kyuubi melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Ketika memikirkan soal itu, Sasuke merasa benar-benar dimanfaatkan oleh tiga orang itu.

"Huaahhh, pagi Sasu-chan" Pemuda berambut pirang berantakan yang menyembul kemana-mana muncul dari kamar di sebelah kamar Sasuke sambil menguap lebar.

TWITCH!

Sebuah urat kemarahan muncul di kening Sasuke.

"Nii-chan, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi!"

"Memangnya kenapa .Chan?" Kyuubi yang ada dibelakang Naruto bergumam sambil menyerigai pelan.

TWITCH! TWITCH!

"Sudah kubilang berhenti panggil aku begitu! Umurku sudah 16 tahun, jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak-anak lagi!"

"Memangnya kenapa Sasu-chan? Rasanya baru kemarin kau mengikuti Naruto dan berteriak-teriak 'Nii-chan, Nii-chan' begitu kan?" Serigaian di mulut Kyuubi makin melebar melihat Sasuke yang tampaknya sudah ada di ambang kesabarannya.

"SHUT UP, Kyuubi!"

"Hoh, anak ayam sudah bisa melawan kelihatannya"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua" Naruto menggerutu kesal melihat mereka.

"DIAM KAU NARUTO/NII-CHAN" Kyuubi dan Sasuke berteriak bebarengan tepat di telinga kanan dan kiri Naruto.

"APPUUUAAAA? KALIAN MAU MEMBUAT TELINGAKU TULI YA?" Naruto tampaknya sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

"Cih, tidak yang ini, tidak yang itu berisik semua, aku pergi!" Sasuke segera keluar dari rumah sambil menggerutu kesal.

"Kyuu-senpai!, Kenapa Sasuke jadi bocah kurang ajar begitu? Apa salahku, AAPPPAAAA...?" Naruto berteriak lebay sambil memeluk leher Kyuubi.

'Ck, berisik, kau tidak sadar kalau kau yang paling berisik diantara semua orang di sini?' Kyuubi menggumam dalam hati tapi membiarkan Naruto yang masih bergelantungan di lehernya.

"Oh iya" Sasuke tiba-tiba memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu depan, "serahkan bento di meja makan itu ke Gaara, jangan lupa ya nii-chanku yang dobe" dan dengan cepat Sasuke menutup pintu kembali dan segera berjalan ke arah Sai yang menunggunya di depan Apartemen.

Naruto masih membatu di tempat...

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"UWOOOHHH, SIAPAPUN! KEMBALIKAN ADIK KECILKU YANG MANIS DULUUUU!"

.

.

"Pagi Sasuke-kun, hari ini saudara-saudaramu tidak ikut?" Sai bertanya sementara sopir membukakan pintu mobil mewah itu untuk Sasuke.

"Kyuubi dan Nii-chan kuliah siang sedangkan Gaara sudah berangkat dari tadi" jawab Sasuke sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sai.

Sai Uchiha, adalah satu-satunya teman dekat (atau bisa dibilang budak) Sasuke di SMA Konoha. Setiap pagi dia yang mengantar jemput Sasuke, dan kadang Kyuubi, Naruto, dan Gaara ke sekolah (SMA dan Universitas Konoha itu bersebelahan). Sai sendiri adalah bagian dari keluarga Uchiha, keluarga paling kaya di Konoha, dan konon katanya masih memiliki darah bangsawan, kenapa Sai bisa berurusan dengan orang-orang super melarat macam Sasuke dan keluarganya, itu akan jadi cerita belakangan.

Sementara Sasuke terdiam dan Sai masih asyik melamun, mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah berhenti di kompleks Konoha Gakuen, tepatnya di depan SMAnya.

Konoha Gakuen, adalah sekolah paling elit di seluruh penjuru jepang, terkenal akan fasilitasnya yang luar biasa lengkap dan mewah. Para murid yang bersekolah di sini sebagian besar dari kalangan bangsawan atau anak pengusaha kaya raya di Jepang. Sasuke, Kyuubi, dan Gaara bisa diterima di sini karena mereka mendapatkan beasiswa kemampuan akademik, mereka bertiga adalah murid paling pintar yang menempati peringkat teratas. Naruto? Yah, kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana kemampuan akademik Naruto kan? Naruto bisa bertahan di Konoha Gakuen karena mendapatkan beasiswa di bidang olahraga, sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyaknya medali yang dia sumbangkan untuk Konoha Gakuen.

Kembali ke cerita, sementara Sasuke dan Sai berjalan menuju gedung SMA, para murid, yang kebanyakan adalah siswi Konoha Gakuen mulai berkerumun di belakang mereka sambil berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, bagaikan pemandangan yang biasa dijumpai di shoujo manga, apabila ada cowok populer, pasti dikerubuti oleh para fansgirl yang berteriak-teriak dan membawa berbagai macam hadiah sambil blushing-blushing tidak jelas, bedanya adalah...

"SASUKE-SAMA, SAI-SAMA!, HARI INI ANDA TAMPAN SEKALI!"

Sasuke tetap berjalan cuek, tidak peduli, memang dia sudah tampan dari sononya kali...

"SASUKE-SAMA, ANDA BEGITU MEMPESONA, KYAAAA!"

Sasuke tetap berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh, hanya Sai disebelahnya yang tersenyum menanggapi para fansnya...

"SASUKE-SAMA, TERIMALAH SURATKU INI...!"

Sasuke masih cuek, Sai yang menerima surat-surat itu...

"SASUKE-SAMA, SAYA MEMBAWA BEKAL UNTUK ANDA, TOLONG DITERIMA!"

Sasuke berhenti, Sai ikut berhenti, kebingungan...

"SAYA JUGA MEMBAWA BEKAL SPESIAL BUATAN KOKI DI RUMAH UNTUK ANDA SASUKE-SAMA!"

Sasuke mulai berjalan ke arah para siswi yang barusan berteriak lalu...

"Terima kasih para nona sekalian, bekal an- maksudku anda sekalian juga sangat manis hari ini" Sasuke membalas sambil tersenyum sementara tangannya dengan cepat mengambil semua makanan yang disodorkan kepadanya sementara para siswi yang menerima senyuman Sasuke sudah bergelimpangan ria di halaman sekolah.

GUBRAAAKKKK!

Sai terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di belakang Sasuke karena melihat temannya yang selalu OOC kalau sudah berkaitan dengan yang namanya MAKANAN.

.

.

Kyuubi dan Naruto berjalan ke arah kampus, dan kalau dibilang berjalan maksudnya memang benar-benar berjalan kaki dari APARTEMEN mereka yang berjarak 10 kilometer menuju Konoha Gakuen. Mereka berjalan kaki karena hari ini tidak menumpang mobilnya Sai dan tidak punya uang untuk membayar kereta. Akhirnya kita tahu kenapa Naruto bisa menang dalam berbagai pertandingan di seluruh penjuru Jepang, tiap hari latihan sih.

KRUUUYUUUUKKKKKK

Naruto memegangi perutnya dengan tampang memelas, "Aku laaaaaaa~paaa~rrr Kyuu-senpai" Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan puppy eyesnya lalu mengeluh hampir menangis karena kelaparan.

Kyuubi menoleh kearah Naruto, "Jangan menatapku begitu, tidak akan mempan tahu" Kyuubi lanjut berjalan, "dan tunggu sampai jam istirahat nanti, sekarang semua orang sudah masuk kelas berhubung kita sudah terlambat setengah jam lebih sejak jam kuliah, selain itu..." pemuda bermata merah itu menatap Naruto lagi, "jangan panggil aku begitu, sekarang kita hanya berdua"

"Iya, iya, Kyuu" Naruto tersenyum singkat. Tapi tidak lama kemudia wajahnya mulai mengerut lagi, "Haahh, enaknya Gaara, dia pasti sudah ditraktir makan oleh Sasori atau Hinata, eh, tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan dia berangkat pagi-pagi bukan karena ada janji dengan dosen, tapi karena ingin ditraktir makan! Aaahh, curang!"

"Berisik! Kalau kau begitu laparnya, makan saja bekal milik Gaara itu!"

"Ah, iya juga ya, toh dia juga pasti sudah makan" jawab Naruto riang sambil melahap bekal milik Gaara.

Ketika akhirnya sudah sampai di kampus, mereka mulai berpencar, Naruto ke departemen Ekonomi, sedangkan Kyuubi ke departemen kedokteran. Kyuubi dan Gaara memang mengambil jurusan yang sama yaitu kedokteran, sedangkan Naruto sendiri ada di jurusan Ekonomi yang berseberangan dengan gedung tempat mereka kuliah.

.

.

Pukul 12.00 tepat Naruto melangkah keluar kelas dengan agak linglung, hari ini dosen yang membahas mata kuliah Ekonomi Internasional memakai bahasa Inggris di semua penjelasannya, membuat otaknya seperti diremas-remas.

"Oiii, Narutoooo!" seseorang berambut coklat jabrik memanggil Naruto keras.

"Lho, Kiba, kenapa kau ada disini, bukannya kau ada di jurusan Matematika"

"Ha ha ha" Kiba hanya tertawa ringan, tapi kemudian wajahnya memucat, "jangan ingatkan aku soal Matematika lagi, entah kenapa aku ingin muntah kalau melihat angka-angka ataupun bentuk bangun atau bentuk sudut atau...bla..bla..bla..."

Naruto tidak begitu memperhatikan Kiba yang mengoceh disebelahnya, dia sendiri sudah merasa ingin pingsan, mana bisa dia mendengarkan curhatan panjang lebar Kiba.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kiba, sebenarnya kau menemuiku untuk apa? "

Kiba nyengir lebar, "He..he.., ini kan jam istirahat, ayo kita cari Neji untuk minta traktiran"

"Eh, kenapa tidak ke Hinata-chan saja?"

"Hari ini Hinata tidak masuk, tadi aku sudah mencarinya, ayolaaahh, kita teman kan (teman sama-sama melarat maksudnya), bantu aku mencari Neji"

"Iya, iya"

.

.

Sementara itu ...

"Eh, lihat, lihat!" seorang mahasiswi bergosip dengan temannya.

"Sedang apa Gaara-kun sendirian di sana"

"Iya, lihatlah, dia menghela nafas begitu, apa Gaara-kun sedang ada masalah?"

Pemuda yang mereka gosipkan itu tengah duduk terdiam di pojokan kantin sambil menyilangkan tangannya, kadang-kadang menghela nafas.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...aku lapar, kenapa Naruto tidak mengantar bekalku..."

.

.

.

Malamnya di apartemen...

Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari kerja sambilannya membuka pintu apartemen dengan hati-hati karena pintunya itu hampir rubuh.

"Aku pulang"

"Haahh, Selamat datang Sasu-chan..."

Sasuke yang baru saja melepas sepatunya melongok heran ke arah Naruto di ruang makan, tidak biasanya Naruto yang cerewet itu menjawab dengan tidak semangat. Pemuda bermata onyx itu berjalan ke ruang makan dan melihat tiga orang kakaknya berkumpul, aura di sekeliling mereka terasa berat.

"Ada masalah apa ini?" Sasuke merasakan firasat tidak enak.

"...sebenarnya..." Gaara yang memulai pembicaraan,

"...mereka mengusir kita dari apartemen Sasuke-kun"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Hallo para reader sekalian, saya update kilat nih, berhubung saya masih liburan dan tidak ada kerjaan, jadi saya kepikiran untuk melanjutkan fict ini saja.**

**Terimakasih buat sasunaru4ever, Twingwing RuRaKe, Superol, naru, Pooh, kirika runa, dan hatakehanahungry yang sudah review. Maaf saya tidak sempat membalas satu persatu karena jaringan internet di tempat saya parah banget, tapi review dari anda semua sangat berarti untuk saya, untuk chapter depan saya janji akan membalas semua review yang masuk, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak...**

**Untuk yang bertanya ini sasunaru atau narusasu, ini sasunaru kok, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan adanya pair-pair sampingan, ada request? Dan untuk masalah OOC, waktu kecil Sasuke memang manis banget kan? Walau di sini memang saya membuat beberapa tokoh agak OOC, tapi saya usahakan tidak terlalu parah...  
><strong>


End file.
